deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Deltarune Wiki talk:Applications
This talk page is used for applying to local staff positions. Before editing, please read the parent page for information. Gilbert Gobbels * What staff position are you applying for? Administrator * Why are you applying for that position? I believe that it would be beneficial to the community if I had access to the extended toolset Administrators have access to. Currently, Kocka is the only other active Administrator in this community, and there is nobody to exercise Administrator responsibilities when he is offline. My promotion would allow the workload to be distributed more evenly and for more time in a day to be covered. Essentially, the largest bottleneck currently is the permission to suspend trolls and vandals. I believe that wiki moderation would go more smoothly if I were able to suspend vandals or other policy violators rather than having to wait for and ask Kocka all the time. * Describe your contributions to the wiki. I have been frequently contributing to the wiki since day one, and while recently my editing activity has decreased along with the overall wiki activity, I'm still able to patrol recent edits for vandalism and have been doing so since I became a Content Moderator. I've also made contributions to the more administrative tasks of this wiki, such as drafting its Manual of Style and Page Organization guidelines, as well as enforcing them by continuously standardizing articles. * Additional notes: Indeed, it seems that the wiki has fizzled down in terms of activity due to the long lack of new Deltarune content. However, one day the full game will be released, which will inevitably cause a flood of new editors to this wiki. With two active Administrators, we'll be able to handle that load more effectively. - Gilbert Gobbels (talk) 16:43, February 10, 2019 (UTC) : Promotion done! -- Cube-shaped 22:38, February 10, 2019 (UTC) AgentParadox * What staff position are you applying for? Content Moderator * Why are you applying for that position? With no more currently active Content Moderators, I believe that the community would benefit from my addition to the team. My timezone is likely different from that of the other team members, meaning I can be active when the others might not be, and the wiki could be better managed at more times of the day. * Describe your contributions to the wiki. I have uploaded and corrected files, along with recreating screenshots at the required resolution. I have also made nearly 500 positive edits to the wiki and its pages, along with participating in the occasional discussion. * Additional notes: I have also been in an administrative or moderating position in a couple of wikis; however, due to drifting interests and real life stuff at various times, I have retained my rights for only one wiki, and that also seems to be a largely inactive community, as the associated game was released a while ago and only had one content expansion. It is true that Deltarune will remain a one-chapter deal for a while, but there are still tweaks and missing tidbits of info here and there that can be added. Additionally, with the Switch version and planned PS4 version, along with one day the full game being released, it'll be easier to handle the influx of new information with one more Content Moderator on the team. AgentParadox 18:03, February 20, 2019 (UTC) : Promoted! - Gilbert 19:39, February 21, 2019 (UTC) AgentParadox * What staff position are you applying for? Administrator * Why are you applying for that position? It has been over 90 days since my promotion to Content Moderator (which was 21st Feb). Additionally, I believe that it would be beneficial to the community if I had access to the extended toolset Administrators have access to. Currently, with Kocka on hiatus, Gilbert is the only other active Administrator in this community, and there is nobody to exercise Administrator responsibilities when Gilbert is offline. My promotion would allow the workload to be more evenly distributed and, with my differing timezone, more time in the day where the wiki can be managed. I believe wiki moderation and enforcement of policy would be much simpler if I could block/ban vandals or other policy violators rather than having to ask for help and wait around for it to be dealt with by someone else. * Describe your contributions to the wiki. As outlined in my Content Moderator application, I have made numerous constructive edits to the wiki, along with keeping file clutter down, and correcting faulty files. I have now made around an additional 100 edits to the wiki since becoming a Content Moderator, and have been consistent and diligent in using my tools. * Additional notes: As explained in my previous application, I have also been in an administrative or moderating position in a couple of wikis, though have only retained my rights for one due to inactivity caused by events beyond my control, which have since been dealt with. As the wiki's activity dies down, interest in maintaining it has slouched a little, and along with this comes unconstructive edits, which could be more easily stamped out with one more Administrator on the team. AgentParadox 19:00, May 23, 2019 (UTC) : Nobody really responded to this for several months, but the user's page=User:AgentParadox}} been promoted since. -- Cube-shaped 14:59, June 27, 2019 (UTC)